


Gilbert’s New Found Love for Hockey

by Yugioh779



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugioh779/pseuds/Yugioh779
Summary: Gilbert and Matthew have a rare day off so they and some friends meet up for a nice game of hockey. Little did Gilbert know that his boyfriend could be so attractive when playing such a intense sport.
Relationships: Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Gilbert’s New Found Love for Hockey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Creatortan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatortan/gifts).



> The idea was from [a post](https://queenofthefaces.tumblr.com/post/190309162230/ever-since-matthew-told-everyone-about-hockey) made by [queenofthefaces](https://queenofthefaces.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!

“Hey Birdie, are you almost done in there? I’m  _ starving _ !” Gilbert called out into the kitchen with his thick German accent. He was slouching on the couch in the home that he shared with his boyfriend, Matthew. 

Gilbert was watching the hockey game of America VS. Canada that was playing on the Sports Channel. Between the two household occupants, that was the favourite channel and the only one that was always playing. 

“I’m almost done, calm down Gilly-Bear.” Matthew called back. “A few extra minutes isn’t going to kill you.”

“But Birdie!” Gilbert whined. “I’m starving to  _ death  _ over here!”

“You’ll live.” A grin spread across Matthre’s face when he heard Gilbert make a sound of fake shock. The smile revealed the two dimples on his cheeks that made Gilbert weak in the knees.

“You’re so cruel…”

“Alright you drama queen, you can calm down now because dinner is ready.”

“ _ Finally _ !” Gilbert exclaimed in excitement. He got up from his spot from the couch and hurried over to his partner who was putting the food on two plates. “You are the  _ best _ !”

“Oh stop it!” Matthew giggled as Gilbert peppered his face with kisses.

“I only speak the truth.” Gilbert gave Matthew one final kiss, this time, a gentle one on the lips then took the plate that was offered to him. “Danke Mein Liebe.”

“De rien, mon cœur.” Matthew gave Gilbert a small smile which he knew would make his heart skip a beat and it did. He giggled when he noticed Gilbert pause and a slight blush beginning to creep across his face. 

When Gilbert finally composed himself he cleared his throat and took his plate of food back to the living room. Matthew watched him leave with a devilish grin on his face. He might be quiet and soft spoken but behind closed doors he revealed his true self. He could be really cheeky when he wanted to be and he found it quite fun to make his boyfriend break down and blush. Gilbert was so concerned with his image and always wanted to look tough around everyone which made it all the more satisfying for Matthew when he made Gilbert fall apart.

After Matthew prepared a plate of food for himself he went to join Gilbert in the living room. Gilbert was slouching on the couch and sulking slightly as he ate. He always had to put on a bit of an act when Matthew did something to make him blush which Matthew found entertaining. He giggled when he saw the look on his boyfriend’s face.

“Aww, what’s the matter Gilly-Bear?” Matthew asked smugly as he sat next to Gilbert. Instead of responding, Gilbert just stuck his tongue out at Matthew who just laughed. His laugh was so pure and sweet that it brought a smile to Gilbert’s face and in no time at all, both of them were laughing together. When they calmed down they looked at each other with fond smiles.

“Birdie?”

“Hmm?”

“Why are you so adorable?”

“Stop it…” Matthew tried to say firmly but he couldn’t contain his smile.

“What? I just want to know why.”

“You’re so embarrassing!” Matthew could feel his entire face grow hot as the blush spread.

“You love it.”

“Shut up.” Matthew chuckled. After he finished dinner, he set the plate down on the coffee table and snuggled up next to Gilbert. Gilbert did the same and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. 

On quieter days, the couple enjoyed breaking their rules of strictly eating at the table and brought their meals to the living room so they could watch TV. It was fun for them as it didn’t happen very often. They saw it as almost scandalous which made it exciting. 

While the two relaxed in each other’s embrace, they watched as the hockey game progressed on the TV. After a while, the game was coming to an end and the clock showed less than 10 minutes left. It was getting intense, especially when both of the teams were viciously but neither were able to secure a goal. It would take just one more goal to determine which team would win. One goal was all they needed but both teams were so determined to win that neither were able to score. One team did get close but the puck was deflected at just the last second. 

“NO!” Screamed both Matthew and Gilbert when the puck was deflected by the opposing team. They were tense now and quite literally sitting on the edge of their seats.

“Oh  _ come on _ !” Matthew exclaimed and jumped to his feet. “You were SO close! Are you really going to let those Hosers beat you?!” While this reaction from Matthew wasn’t uncommon, it still shocked Gilbert every time. It was almost hard for him to believe that someone as sweet as Matthew could become so aggressive when it came to hockey. He watched as his boyfriend continued to yell at the screen and during the final few minutes of the game he snapped back to reality.

At the very last second, the team that they had been cheering for had made the winning goal. The two erupted in cheers and hugged each other when the goal was scored. Gilbert picked up his bottle of beer that he grabbed from the fridge earlier and chugged it until it was empty. After, he let out a massive belch which normally Matthew would have scolded him for but he was too caught up in the moment to really care. Matthew just shrugged it off and the two went back to cuddling on the couch. 

“That was such a close call.” Gilbert commented.

“Oui, it was.” Matthew agreed. “For a moment I thought our team was going to lose but I knew that they were going to win in the end.”

“Knew or hoped?”

“Oh, I  _ knew _ . America’s team is  _ not _ as good as ours.”

“Well you better prove that tomorrow when we play together.”

“Trust me, I will.” Matthew said in a rather serious tone. The look on his face was uncharacteristically serious for him. “I will not lose to my brother. Hockey is  _ my _ sport and I will not allow him to  _ beat  _ me.”

“That’s my Birdie.” Gilbert leaned over and kissed Matthew on the cheek which momentarily brought a smile on his face but it was quickly replaced by that serious expression.

“And don’t think I will go easy on you just because you are my boyfriend.”

“Huh?” Gilbert tilted his head to the side in confusion and just stared at Matthew.

“The other night when we were forming teams, you and Alfred paired up. Do you not remember?”

“Nein. I was hammered.” Gilbert laughed and Matthew rolled his eyes. 

“Of course you were. Well anyway, that’s what happened and your brother and I are on the other team along with Francis and Feliciano.”

“Oh  _ great…  _ He’s going to get so much enjoyment from this…”

“Good luck.” Matthew chuckled.

“Danke…”

“Tomorrow shall be interesting.”

“Ja, it will…”

_ The Next Morning… _

Matthew and Gilbert both woke up early and prepared for the day ahead of them. Both knew that it was going to be a long but ultimately fun day.

“Are you ready to get your butt kicked?” Matthew asked as the two packed their bags.

“I’m too awesome to be defeated by you und mein bruder. Don’t be ridiculous! Alfred and I are  _ totally _ gonna win!”

“Mmhmm. We’ll see about that.”

“We will!”

“If you say so.”

“I can’t believe my own boyfriend doesn’t  _ believe  _ me!” Gilbert pouted.

“No, I believe that you have  _ faith  _ that you will win but given my history in the sport I know that I am going to beat you as I am more skilled.”

“You wish but I, the Awesome Prussia can win at  _ anything _ !” Matthew rolled his eyes, like he did so many times when he was with Gilbert.

“If you saw so.” Matthew held out his hand to Gilbert who took it and off they went.

They had planned to play at a local arena so they didn’t bother taking a car. Instead, they walked and lugged their hockey bags with them. Even though the bags were quite heavy the two didn’t mind. They were both in shape and the walk wasn’t very long. They made it to the arena in a few minutes and went inside to meet up with their friends.

There, they met up with their brothers Alfred and Ludwig along with some friends Antonio, Lovino, Feliciano and Francis. The moment Gilbert saw his two friends he let go of Matthew’s hand, dropped his bag and ran over to Atonio and Francis. 

“Hey guys!” He called out.

“Gil! Mon ami!” Fancris replied and held out his arms, ready for a hug. When Gilbert got close, he pulled him into a bone crushing hug. “Long time no see! How have you two been? Have you been taking care of mon petit bébé Mathieu?” 

“Francis, please…” Matthew said quietly as he approached them. “I’m not a little kid anymore…”

‘You might not be a little kid but you’ll always be Francis’s little boy.” Antonio chimed in with a grin.

“My dear Toni is correct, Mathieu.” Francis pat Antonio on the shoulder and chuckled. “You will forever be my little boy. Why, I remember when you were just a small little thing!”

“Mon Dieu…” Matthew quickly hid his rapidly reddening face with his hands. “You are so embarrassing…”

“Nein, he’s just thinking like ein Bruder.” Gilbert said. “I should know, I am one too.”

“Please.... Don’t start sharing stories about me…” Ludwig said, almost pleadingly although he would never admit to it.

“I would love to hear some childhood stories about Luddie!” Feliciano said in excitement. 

“Gott…  _ Nein… _ ”

“Awww…” Feliciano frowned.

“Alright, alright, we can share embarrassing childhood stories  _ later _ !” Alfred’s loud voice boomed from behind Ludwig. “Tonight at dinner we can share all of the stories we want but right now I got a game to win!”

“You never change…” Matthew muttered under his breath.

“What was that bro?” Alfred asked.

“Oh, nothing! I was just thinking out loud.”

“Alfred is right, no?” Antonio quickly spoke up. “We are here to play a game, not to stand around and chat!”

“Si!” Feliciano cheered.

“It’s time to play some hockey!” Everyone said in unison.

“I’m gonna kick your ass bro!” Alfred exclaimed as he pointed to his soft spoken twin brother.

“You can  _ try _ !” Matthew smirked.

“Ohoho! Alfred, my dear, you are in trouble~!” Francis practically sang.

“I’m not worried.” Alfred replied nonchalantly. 

“I wouldn’t underestimate Matthew…” Ludwig said warningly.

“But he’s so quiet and shy! What can he possibly do?”

“It’s always the quiet ones that you need to watch out for.”

“Ja,” Gilbert agreed. “Und I would know…” He remembered the other night and could only imagine how Matthew would be on the ice.

“What are you talking about?”

“I just know how…  _ intense _ Birdie can be.”

“ _ Intense _ ? My brother? You’re  _ kidding _ .” 

“Mais non, c’est vrais.” Francis said as he picked up his hockey bag and headed towards the locker room. “I’ve seen it with my own eyes. I did raise him after all.”

“What? Really?” Alfred’s eyes widened. “My brother,  _ intense _ ?”

“Oui.”

“Mattie, how come you’ve never let me see this other side of you?”

“Some things are better left unsaid.” Matthew shrugged and gave his brother a wink before following his former guardian. 

“Bro, what is that supposed to mean?” Alfred picked up his bag and jogged after his brother. “Mattie, bro, wait up! What does that  _ mean _ ?” Matthew didn’t respond. Instead, he just walked into the locker room with a smirk on his face as his brother trailed behind, begging for answers which he never got.

Everyone watched the interaction and all had a good laugh before following them. They all got ready fairly quickly as they were all eager to start the game. Due to their jobs, they hardly got to spend any time together outside of work. This was a rare chance for all of them to just let go and to have fun. 

Once everyone was ready they all split off into their teams and went out on the rink. “Time to lose, losers!” Alfred said with his signature grin as he got into position.

“I’d like to see you  _ try _ !” Matthew replied with an equally big grin, “You’re all talk but at the end of the day, you guys will be the ones going down!’

“Si!” Feliciano beamed. “My Luddie will defeat you!”

“I’m more scared of Matthew…” Antonio said as he gazed over at Matthew. “I’m starting to see that other side of him.”

Matthew was looking directly in Alfred’s eyes with the most serious look on his face. It was a look that Gilbert had never seen before which was surprising to him as the two had been together for nearly two years. It was a look that Gilbert wasn’t going to forget anytime soon.

While Gilbert was staring at his boyfriend, the game began. When he finally snapped out of it he tried his best to defend but found it was quite difficult. Matthew was much faster than he had ever suspected. He knew Matthew was in shape but he hadn’t expected this. Not by a longshot. Matthew moved so quickly on the ice that he was nothing more than a blur but he still moved with elegance and grace. He moved as if he was born on the ice.

“Oi, Dumbass, less staring and more defending!” Said a very angry Lovino from the goalie’s position behind Gilbert.

“O-Oh… Ja… Sorry…” Gilbert cleared his throat and did his best to defend against Matthew but it was proving to be challenging.

“Dude, what the  _ hell _ ?!” Alfred exclaimed. “How are you so  _ freaking _ fast?!”

“I knew Mein Birdie could be intense but I never expected this…”

“Francis, how the  _ hell  _ did my brother turn out like this being raised by you?”

“Hey! Ça c'est pas très gentil!” Francis pouted.

“Come on Alfred, give my boy a little more credit than that.” Antonio said. “He’s not as pathetic as you might think!”

“Oui, merci Toni!”

“Anytime amigo!”

“Come on Toni, don’t defend him!” Alfred said to Antonio disapprovingly. “He’s on the  _ other team _ !”

“He’s still my friend!”

“The only friends you have right now are your teammates!”

“Okay, okay,  _ geez _ .”

Gilbert chuckled at the interaction and unfortunately for him, that was his downfall. He had been so focused watching those three that he didn’t even see Matthew until it was too late. At the last possible second he saw Matthew approach with the puck so he moved to stop him from making a goal but that was a mistake.

He moved right into Matthew’s path causing his boyfriend to slam into him because he was moving too quickly to stop in time. He slammed into Gilbert at full speed and with so much force that the two went crashing to the ice. Gilbert landed so hard that he felt the air leave his lungs and his head whipped back causing his helmet to crunch and grind against the ice.

“Oh, mon dieu!” Francis gasped.

“Bruder!” Ludwig called out.

The whole game came to a stop and everyone rushed over to their fallen friends. Francis rushed over to Matthew and helped him into a sitting position. “Mon petit Mathieu, es-ce que tu est correct?”

“Oui, je vais bien, merci. Et Gilly-Bear?”

“I-I’m totally awesome…” Gilbert struggled to say while attempting to regain his ability to breathe. 

“He’ll be fine.” Antonio said. “He just got the wind knocked from his lungs.”

“I’m so glad I’m wearing a jockstrap…” Gilbert said when he had recovered a bit and this caused everyone to laugh. Ludwig helped him into a sitting position and gently pat his shoulder. “Birdie, I didn’t expect you to take me out like that.”

“Sorry…”

“Don’t be. It was kinda hot.” He winked and Ludwig rolled his eyes while Matthew blushed.

“Let’s get you off the ice.” Antonio said as he moved to Gilbert’s side.

“Nein, I’m fine…”

“Non, you need to rest.” Francis said.

“He’s right.” Ludwig agreed. “You fell  _ hard _ .”

“I’m surprised you’re even  _ talking  _ dude.” Alfred said. “My bro sent you  _ flying _ ! It was  _ awesome _ !

“Alfred…” Matthew said quietly.

“What? It’s  _ true _ !”

“Come on amigo, let’s get you off the ice.” Antonio helped Gilbert to his feet and held on to one arm while his brother took his other to help support him. Together, they helped him off the rink and settle down.

“Do you need anything?” Ludwig asked his brother who shook his head.

“Nein, I’m fine.” Gilbert gave him a reassuring smile when he saw the concerned look on his brother’s face. “Don’t worry about me. You get back to the game.”

“Alright…”

When he was settled, everyone went back to the ice except for Matthew who stayed behind long enough to give Gilbert a kiss. “Again, je suis très désolé mon amour”

“It’s alright,” Gilbert chuckled. “Go on. I’ll rejoin you guys in a bit.” Matthew nodded and after another kiss he joined their friends back on the ice. Gilbert watched as the game resumed and couldn’t take his eyes off his boyfriend. 

From the sidelines he had a good view of the entire rink and from there he watched as Matthew moved gracefully across the ice as if he weighed nothing at all. He rushed past Alfred who tried to stop him but even with his experience, he just couldn’t keep up with his brother. “Dammit!” Gilbert chuckled when he heard Alfred. 

He could see the smirk on Matthew's face that showed off his dimples and that made all of the blood in his body to flow south. As the game progressed, Gilbert’s face turned a bright red as he watched Matthew fight vigorously with Antonio for the puck. Antonio tried his best to take the puck but Matthew just wouldn’t give it up. It was intense and a sight that Gilbert couldn’t take his eyes off.

Matthew was super aggressive on the ice. It was the secret side of him that Gilbert had never seen before and it was the most attractive thing he had ever seen in his whole life. He watched as Matthew’s big blue eyes narrowed with concentration and his body tensed up in preparation to shoot. He did in one quick movement and scored a goal.

“Mein Gott…” Gilbert said to himself as the blood continued to flow down. He didn’t think it was possible for his boyfriend to get any more attractive that he already was but he was proven so, so wrong. He was going to have to play hockey with him more often.


End file.
